Théorie des Liens cosmiques
by Asrial
Summary: Pas vraiment une fic, juste un gros portnaouak sur ce qu'est le cosmos.


Théorie des liens cosmiques

encore appelés : faut bien que je m'occupe dans le train et j'ai des idées débiles qu'étaient pas prévues au scénar mais je les utilisent quand même de toute façon c'est pas ma faute c'est pas moi qui écrit c'est mes doigts

Passage inintéressant, c'est pour ca qu'il est hors chapitre.  
>Ce n'est que de la théorisationbranlage de neurone à deux francs/tentatives d'explications diverses et variées donc si vous vous en foutez, passez votre chemin sans remords c'est pas une perte.

Donc.

Au commencement était le cosmos.

Sisi, savez, celui sans majuscule, encore appelé univers, espace, frontière de l'infinie heu… nan, ca c'est star trek.

Bref.  
>Au commencement était le cosmos et ce brave cosmos qui était tout seul comme un gland à s'ennuyer (a force de faire des solitaires sous windows, c'est bien gentil mais c'est lourd) décida un matin, non pas de tuer un chasseur, mais de créer des trucs.<br>Le cosmos, c'est un peu comme Yves, l'archange des sources, pour ceux qui connaissent In Nomine Satanis / Magna Véritas (dans toutes les bonnes crémeries, aux éditions Siroz)/Le cosmos donc est un peu comme Yves et madame Irma réunit. Il voit tout, il sait tout et quand il sait pas, il l'invente.

Ce qu'il a fait.  
>Après quelques temps voila qu'il a produit une planète parmi pleins ou des gens vivent dessus.<p>

Mais le cosmos est un grand tout.  
>C'est pas parce que les gens bougent, s'entre tuent, se reproduisent et regardent TF1 qu'ils ne font pas partit du grand tout cosmique (quoique, pour ceux qui regardent TF1…)<p>

Et comme tout est cosmos et que cosmos est dans tout (un peu comme Thierry Dugeon, révisez les guignols de l'info si ca vous parle pas), voila que nos gens, que nous appellerons "humains" ou "Gérard" pour plus de facilité ont tous du cosmos a plus ou moins grande échelle.

Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Tout est cosmos.

Vous, moi, la chaise, mon chien, un poireau.

La différence est dans ce qu'ils sont.  
>Ainsi, la somme de cosmos dans une chaise est tellement minime qu'elle est juste suffisante pour que la chaise "existe".<br>Le poireau, lui le chanceux, il en a un peu plus. Faut bien ca pour pousser.  
>Le chien, il commence déjà a avoir de quoi faire. Il bouge de façon indépendante, peut vivre en proto société, réfléchit etc…<p>

L'humain lui est censé en avoir encore plus pour utiliser sa raison et sa conscience ('mais c'est de la théorie hein, quand on voit ce qu'il en fait…)

Bref.

Nous voila donc avec des humains, vous, moi, ma belle mère, jean paul 2.

Seulement voila.  
>Jean-Paul, il est mort.<br>Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Car même dans la mort, le cosmos subsiste !

C'est ainsi que le souvenir de l'individu qui est dans le cosmos, a moins que ce soit le cosmos qui était en lui peut "rester" dans une certaines mesure et interagir un minimum sur le reste de l'humanité.  
>On appelle ca des fantômes quand ce sont de simples humains.<br>Et des Aioros quand ce sont des chevaliers d'or.

On en arrive à ce qui nous intéresse (enfin..Peut-être que moi en fait mais c'est pas grave ^^ ca m'aide au moins à organiser ma pensée)

D'abord, comment Ayoros (et ses petits copains copieurs par la suite) a-t-il pu envoyer son armure a Seiya quand il en avait besoin.

Dans l'absolu et bien…Il peut pas !

Ben oui, le cosmos n'est pas l'âme et une fois mort, l'âme, elle file prendre son ticket chez Hades pour faire la queue, pire qu'a la Sécu.  
>Donc, pendant que notre cheval à bascule préféré fait la queue au guichet en attendant d'avoir l'adresse de son nouveau HLM (c'est surpeuplé les enfers), pas question d'envoyer l'armure d'or (que nous appellerons Germaine pour plus de facilité) ) Seiya qui de toute façon, n'a rien demandé. Qui reste-t-il donc pour sauver les meubles et ainsi faire croire a tout le monde que Seiya est un vrai héros alors même qu'il se tortore pas trois ennemis et laisse faire tout le taff aux copains ? Vous aurez devinés : le Cosmos<p>

Les armures sont un peu comme des grandes batteries à cosmos un peu. Vous les avez sur le dos, elles se chargent.  
>Quand vous vous battez, elles utilisent le cosmos dont elles ont été chargées pour protéger leur porteur. Sinon, expliquez moi l'utilité de les garder sur le dos tout le temps, même en période de paix à part pour les "charger" ?<p>

Après tout, il suffit de voir le temps que met Saga à appeler l'armure des gémeaux pour se dire que les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas "obligés" de les garder sur les fesses tout le temps, sauf s'ils ont une raison particulière (ou pour faire kéké et séduire les filles, mais tout le monde sais qu'un chevalier d'or, ca s'intéresse pas aux filles)

Nous voila donc avec des armures d'or chargés de cosmos comme des piles, un cosmos qui reflète le souvenir de son propriétaire…Et donc, ses désirs, ses craintes…et ses obsessions…

Et quelle était l'obsession du moment pour Ayoros au moment de sa mort ? Protéger Athéna.

Pour Camus ? Protéger Hyoga et faire de lui un homme.

Voila, on sait maintenant pourquoi Seiya et Hyoga se sont retrouvés avec les armures du Sagittaire et du Verseau sur les fesses.  
>C'est le Cosmos fantôme de leurs ainés qui ont poussés les armures à les protéger.<p>

Donc maintenant, non seulement on est sur que Germaine à un gout de chiotte, mais qu'en plus, elle est fidèle à son maitre.  
>Reste une question importante.<br>Avec toute la succession de porteur que els armures ont eut, pourquoi Germaine n'a-t-elle pas été protéger les fesses de Nicolas-Mouloud, petite frappe de banlieue, certes, mais descendant à la huitième génération de Sisyphe, précédent chevalier du Sagittaire et Gland absolu qui réfléchit avec son serre tête (sisi, sérieux ce type est à tuer !) ? Parce qu'une armure est une batterie nous l'avons vu. Et qu'une batterie, ça se vide avant de se remplir. Donc germaine n'a quasi plus rien de Sysiphe en elle. Et c'est tant mieux, elle en a déjà plein les aides avec Ayoros et Seiya.

La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons l'usage du Sceptre d'Athéna pour la réception satellite


End file.
